


Use Me

by callay



Category: Ring Fit Adventure (Video Game)
Genre: Animate Object, Backstory, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: Dragaux’s hands wrap firmly around Ring, and then there’s a moment where they just look at each other.“Wow,” says Ring, “your heart is beating really fast.”-(Pre-canon. Dragaux and Ring try some new things.)
Relationships: Dragaux/Ring (Ring Fit Adventure)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Use Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyjin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjin/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! This is one of the weirder things I've ever written, and I hope you like it.

“Wait. You... _don’t like to work out_?”

“I dunno.” Dragaux shrugs, black wings shifting the air. He’s avoiding Ring’s gaze. “Dunno how, I guess.”

“Oh, that’s all right – I could teach you!” Ring tells him. “You know the saying – ‘there’s a first time for everything.’”

But Dragaux hesitates. Ring has rarely seen his new friend this uncertain – usually, the young dragon is full of bold ideas for adventures.

“I dunno, bro…” says Dragaux finally. “What if I suck at it?”

“You can’t suck at working out – so long as you do it safely and get some exercise, it’s all good! I know what you should do.” Ring flies around to meet Dragaux’s eyes, grinning. “Use me!”

“… What?”

“Use me! We can work out together. It’s what I love to do, and it would be healthy for you – it’s perfect!”

There’s a funny expression on Dragaux’s face, a tight twist to his lips. His eyes trace over Ring. “Use you, huh?”

“Yeah! Try grabbing me with both hands.”

Ring floats closer, and Dragaux reaches out and wraps his clawed hands around him – slowly and deliberately, like he does everything. Dragaux may look a little awkward, with his wide head and wings that look too big for his skinny body, but there’s grace and power in the way he moves. Ring noticed that right away.

Dragaux’s hands wrap firmly around Ring, and then there’s a moment where they just look at each other.

“Wow,” says Ring, “your heart is beating really fast.”

Dragaux’s eyes go wide. “You can tell that? I’m sorry –”

“No, it’s good! I’m glad you’re pumped up.”

It’s great, actually. The beat of Dragaux’s pulse makes Ring feel excited too, sends a thrill he can’t quite explain through him. It feels like anticipation, like discovering something new – like cresting a hill during a run and seeing a breathtaking vista waiting in front of you.

He grins up at Dragaux. “Trust me – this is going to be a great partnership.”

Dragaux slides his thumb against Ring, tracing the ridges on his sides. His smile is a small curl at the corners of his mouth. “Okay,” he says. “I trust you.”

-

“You did great out there,” says Ring. “Another awesome workout!”

Dragaux just grunts in reply. He’s in front of the locker room mirror, flexing and examining himself, a deep furrow between his brows.

Ring looks at him too, feeling a familiar thrill of excitement at the sight of Dragaux’s broad shoulders, the bulge of muscles under his skin-tight singlet. Dragaux has come a long way from the skinny dragon Ring first met.

“Look at you. You’re getting stronger every day!”

But Dragaux shakes his head, turning away from the mirror towards the showers. “Whatever.”

Ring trails after him, frowning. It’s not like Dragaux to be negative, but it’s been happening more often lately. He keeps getting down on himself, like he can’t even see all the amazing progress he’s made.

“You’ve come so far, Dragaux. That’s awesome, not _whatever_!”

Dragaux snorts in response, peeling off his singlet and leaves it on the ground as he steps into a shower stall.

“Dragaux, wait –”

Dragaux turns on the shower with a yank. “You don’t have to try and make me feel better, okay? I know I’m still weak. I still look horrible.”

“That’s not true at all!” Ring floats in front of the shower, looking at Dragaux’s back as steam billows up around him. Dragaux needs to drop this negativity – he should be proud of what he’s accomplished! “Listen, I know what I’m talking about, and you look amazing. Your muscles are fantastic – I mean, look at those shoulders!”

It’s hard not to. Dragaux’s standing under the shower with his head bowed, and the water is running down his neck and shoulders, highlighting the neat curve of his traps and the broad swell of his delts, sliding down the edges of his wings.

Ring considers him. “And your biceps are huge, too – so much bigger than they used to be.”

When Dragaux shakes his head, Ring pushes a little closer, feeling the hot steam of the shower against his face. “You don’t have to just listen to me – feel how big they are. Come on!”

And Dragaux must be used to following Ring’s instructions, because he curls a hand around his bicep. Even his big hands and long claws don’t come close to encircling it.

“See?” says Ring. “It’s impressive. And your chest is jacked too – I know how hard you worked to get those huge pecs.” This is an easy subject for him to talk about, and his voice comes out warm and insistent in the quiet locker room. “I mean, have you noticed your amazing six pack?”

Dragaux’s head is still down, but he drops his hand to his stomach, feeling the muscles there. Ring grins, feeling a little shock of pleasure that his plan might be working.

“And let me tell you – your glutes are _tight_. They look amazing.” The light is practically glinting off the wet curve of Dragaux’s ass. Ring has to pause for a moment before he can keep talking. 

“Look – anyone with eyes can see how strong you are just by looking at your muscles. Your back is so well-defined. And look at your legs. Your calves are like diamonds!”

Dragaux doesn’t say anything. He’s standing still and his tail is lashing slowly back and forth. Ring can’t tell if this is working.

“All I’m trying to say is – your body is beautiful. Trust me, okay? I’m impressed by you every day!” Ring lets out his breath, and for a moment, the only sound is the soft patter of the shower. “Dragaux? Do you believe me now?”

Dragaux just grunts. Ring doesn’t know how to interpret that. He flies up over the shower stall walls, circling to get a view of Dragaux’s face.

Dragaux’s eyes are closed and his mouth is drawn into a tense twist. And, looking down Dragaux’s body, Ring can see that – oh.

Dragaux is hard.

Ring can’t help staring. He knows Dragaux’s body pretty well at this point, and he’s seen him naked in the locker room before, but never like this. This is – impressive.

“Wow,” says Ring, and Dragaux’s eyes open, wide and dark.

“Sorry,” says Dragaux roughly. “It’s just –”

“No, I’m sorry to spy on you, I just –”

But Dragaux is still talking, his words coming in a rush. “It’s just hearin’ you say all that stuff about my body. You know, that it’s impressive or that you think I look good or whatever. It feels – good.”

A thrill courses through Ring. “Well,” he says, a little breathless himself, “it’s all true.”

More than true. He sinks down into the shower with Dragaux, watching the water running down the planes of Dragaux’s chest, tracing the curves of his muscles. His eyes keep being drawn to Dragaux’s cock. It’s spectacular, the fat jut of it striking compared to his narrow waist and sharp abs.

“You’re breathtaking.”

Dragaux lets out a little groan, his eyes closing. “Ring...”

The steamy air around them feels hot and tense, like the thrill Ring that gets when Dragaux touches him has grown so powerful it’s electrifying the air all around them. Before, Ring thought of the feeling like the excitement of cresting a new hill, but this is more than that. This is more like the desperate swoop of falling off a cliff.

Ring knows that feeling because he’s done it before, held tight in Dragaux’s grip as they plunged off a cliff and then swooped up into the sky, carried by Dragaux’s forceful wingbeats, both of them laughing.

“Touch yourself,” says Ring.

Dragaux shudders, wings beating the air once, but he does it. They both watch his clawed hand curling around the thick shape of his cock. Even now he has that same deliberateness, that grace that’s caution robed in strength, and he gives himself slow, even strokes. Ring watches the push of his cock, the shine of water and sweat on his skin.

“That’s perfect,” says Ring, and Dragaux shudders, his fist tightening around his cock. “How does that feel?”

Dragaux’s voice is a low rumble. “Good.”

“Okay. Good. You should feel good after all the hard work you’ve put in, Dragaux. I want you to feel so good.”

“Yeah,” grunts Dragaux, moving faster now, tight urgent jerks of his fist that make the muscles of his forearm stand out. “Yeah, bro, can I – can I hold you?”

“Yes,” says Ring immediately, and Dragaux grabs him, the curl of his hand hot and intimately familiar. Ring can feel Dragaux’s heartbeat pumping hard under his skin. Dragaux runs his thumb along the ridges on Ring’s side, tracing a wet path, and Ring shivers.

He’s used to being focused on Dragaux’s body – Dragaux’s heart-rate, Dragaux’s breathing, how many reps he’s done and how much further he might be able to go. It’s almost disorienting to have so much sensation in his own body: the hot drum of the shower and the thick press of the steam and the rough, eager friction of Dragaux’s touch. He breathes out a moan, and hears Dragaux’s breath catch.

“Ring – c’mere –”

And Dragaux pulls Ring in, pressing him up against his body, tight against the thick heat of his cock. So that when he rolls his hips, he grinds against the curved shape of Ring. It’s clumsy, Ring bumping against Dragaux’s thighs as well as his cock, but there’s a desperate, intimate thrill to the friction between them. And Ring’s face is right there, close enough to lean in and kisses the side of Dragaux’s cock, open-mouthed, as Dragaux grinds them together.

Ring’s never done anything like this before. He knows all about desire in theory, but he always assumed it was something for other people, not for him. But from this angle, Dragaux’s cock is so massive that it’s like the only thing in the world, and right now, Ring’s desire is so real that it feels like he’s drowning in it.

Desire tastes like sweat, like the scent of Dragaux’s skin. It tastes familiar. And maybe desire isn’t as strange as Ring used to think it would be. Maybe it’s what he’s wanted all along, just honed to a brilliant point: to be close to Dragaux, to make him feel good. To find the ways their bodies fit together. The ways that Dragaux can use him.

“I have an idea,” he says.

“Yeah?” grunts Dragaux, not slowing the forceful grind of his hips.

“Here –” Ring pulls away from the heat of Dragaux’s body just enough to reposition himself so that when he moves back, he slides onto Dragaux’s cock. “Squeeze me.”

“Oh, fuck,” grunts Dragaux, grabbing Ring with two strong hands and squeezing him into a figure-eight shape. Now when he thrusts forward, he’s sliding through the tight curve of Ring’s bottom. “ _Fuck_.”

“That’s it,” gasps Ring, breathless. The stretch of Dragaux’s grip feels good, but he can barely focus on anything but the thick push of Dragaux’s cock through him. Dragaux immediately starts up a hard rhythm, slamming each thrust into Ring. His groans are so low and ragged they’re practically a growl.

The rhythm vibrates through Ring, and he can’t help his voice rising in a moan. Dragaux squeezes him tight and fucks him even harder. Between the hot slide of Dragaux’s cock and the unyielding grip of his hands, it feels like Dragaux is everywhere around Ring, and Ring’s never wanted anything more than this.

“Ring,” gasps Dragaux, “I’m getting close to my limit –”

Ring tilts his head back. Looking up, he can see all of Dragaux’s glorious muscles tensed and trembling, taught and wet and shining, and Dragaux’s eyes shut tight and his mouth twisted into an expression of desperate pleasure.

“Dragaux – you’re _beautiful_ –”

Dragaux growls and clutches Ring close and comes, hot and slick and messy.

And Ring thinks that this must be what ecstasy feels like: to bring someone to the peak of pleasure, to see them fall apart.

The thrill of it keeps echoing through him, even after the hot water has washed them clean.

“Didn’t know you liked my body so much.” Dragaux is looking at Ring a little shyly, his smile just a curl at the corners of his mouth.

“Of course I do! And I hope you’ll remember to like it, too.”

“Yeah, okay, I’ll try. But hey... you can always remind me sometimes, too. You know. If you want.”

Ring grins. “Okay, I’ll do that.”

He hopes it’s enough. That they can keep supporting each other, helping each other become the best versions of themselves. He hopes they’ll one day make all their dreams a reality. And he hopes that the way he feels right now – pleasantly well-used, in perfect sync with Dragaux – will last forever, like the uninterrupted blue of a cloudless sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [calllay](https://calllay.tumblr.com/post/639210973338697728/yuletide-reveal-time-i-had-no-plans-to-do) on Tumblr!


End file.
